


No Consent Needed

by FluffyBunnyWorks



Category: South Park
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Accidental Sex, Aged-Up Character(s), All characters are around 16, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Mostly dubiously consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short Story, almost everything is non-consensual, but eventually gets consensual, just a lot of sex stuffs, mainly smut, this is basically all sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBunnyWorks/pseuds/FluffyBunnyWorks
Summary: Eric Cartman, the boy known for being obsessed with Nazi's and all extermination of Jews, finally decides it's Kyle's time to meet that fate. Kidnapping him was the easy part, but bonding him to a chair before he woke up was a bit harder. Kyle bonded to a chair, hat off and everything.. boy, was it getting hot in there or was it just Eric?





	No Consent Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a one shot! I hope you guys enjoy ^^ this story has no correlation to my story In Love With A Jewboy. This was just a little idea I got while taking a shit XD (TMI?)

_Kyle had been living as a Jew for too long. I think it's about time he hit the grave, like all the rest of his kind. It doesn't help that he has three strikes, ginger, Jersey, and Jew. He should have been taken out a long time ago. Maybe tonight's the night he will be. I have just the perfect plan! I'll drug him and- well how would I make it not obvious? Maybe ask to spend the night at his house? No that's suspicious.. oh! I got it! It's almost his birthday, I can drive him to some kind of restaurant for it and drug his-_

"Eric? Eric! Are you not paying attention young man?!" Eric snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his English teacher calling out to him. Looking around, everyone in the classroom had their eyes on him. 

"What? I was totally paying attention!"

"Oh really? Then please describe everything that I had just said!" Eric began to sweat as he looked around for clues. The whiteboard was blank, the projector wasn't on, and he couldn't make out the scribbles of other peoples papers. Eric opened his mouth, prepared to speak his answer just as the bell rang. _Saved by the bell, sweet._ Walking out of class, he had only a two more periods, and it was lunch time. His favorite time in school. Spotting his redhaired friend he intended on kidnapping later, the large boy jogged up to the skinny one. 

"Hey Kyahl, how's it going?" Kyle looked over at the brunette, a little confused as to why Eric would speak to him at this time. 

"Um, it's going fine, Cartman. What do you want?" 

"Just want to hang out with my best bud, Kyahl! Is there anything wrong with that, Jersey boy?" Kyle became suspicious. It was obvious in his face, with his squinted eyes as he looked at his frienemy. 

"Yeah, there is something wrong with that. What are you up to, fat boy?" Eric chuckled and put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. 

"Why would I be up to anything, Kyahl?"

"Because you're an evil bastard, now get your fucking hand off of me!" Getting away from Eric's grip, Kyle looked away from the brunette, crossing him arms. Eric tried his best to stay in the redheads line of sight, jumping in front of Kyle and trying to make Kyle look at him in the eyes. 

"Okay, you got me, I am planning something. But it's not evil, I'm seriously." Kyle looked at the brunette, his arms still crossed. He had that face of bullshit on, the expression you make when you think what someone is saying is a big fat lie and of course, bullshit. 

"Oh really? Then what are you planning then?" Kyle glared into Eric's eyes, searching for any sign that he was going to fake what he was about to say. There were no signs, complete honesty was in Eric's face. 

"I was going to invite you to a dinner, for your birthday. Because I feel like I haven't done enough for you. You saved me a bunch of times, Kyahl, and I can't thank you enough for that. Sooo I decided to take you to a restaurant of your choice, I'll pay for the whole thing." Eric warmly smiled, his face void of any hints of his true intentions. Throughout the years of evil doings and plannings, Eric had gotten better at acting like he was completely innocent. It would take a very skilled psychic to see his true intentions behind his schemes. Kyle's suspicion melted away from his face, he looked shocked. 

"Wait, really? You're gonna do that for me?" Eric nodded, smiling brightly. Kyle's face lit up with excitement. He had always wanted to go to a new seafood restaurant that had opened up in town a few weeks ago, and this could be his chance to do so. "Wow.. thanks Eric." Kyle smiled, patting Eric on the shoulder. The two walked into the cafeteria, and Kyle rambled on about the restaurant he had been dying to try, and what he wants to order from it. 

\--------------------------------

The school day had ended, and it was almost time for Eric to meet up with Kyle and the seafood restaurant. Inside the brunettes wallet, he had stuffed a few tablets of chloral hydrate. He would make sure not to give Kyle too much, but just a little should make him at least pass out. Eric got into his moms car, and started to drive. He had to go and pick up Kyle, since he didn't know how to drive yet and because his parents were out somewhere with Ike. 

Once Kyle got into the car, and excitement he had on his face was almost amusing. He began rambling again, about how excited he was about being able to go to this restaurant and about how much he had wanted to eat there. The drive was short, just a few minutes long. They probably could have walked but Eric needed the car to transport Kyle's lifeless body. 

Getting inside the restaurant, they took their seats. Kyle flipped through the menu, looking over all the different meals he could order. It was hard for him to choose what exactly to eat. _Kyle has nooo idea what he's in for. He just needs to order his fucking drink already._ A waiter approached their table, asking for their orders. 

The drinks they had ordered were finally delivered to their table, but Kyle was too focused to have Eric put in the drugs. _I have to distract him somehow.._ Eric looked around the restaurant but couldn't find something that could be used to distract the Jew from his drink. _Hopefully he has to go to the bathroom or something.._

Kyle looked down at his phone, sipping on his drink. His face was still filled with excitement from being at the restaurant. The expression almost looked cute to Eric. _What the hell? Why am I thinking these things! Stupid fucking brain._ It now turned into a waiting game, of Eric waiting for Kyle to get distracted, so he can drug his drink. After around ten minutes of waiting for the food, Kyle got up and went to the bathroom. It was now the perfect moment for Eric to act. 

Opening his wallet, he took out one of the chloral hydrate tablets and dropped it into Kyle's drink, making sure no one saw him in the act. He mixed it around, making sure to make if dissolved so Kyle wouldn't suspect a thing. The redhead emerged from the bathroom, in the time he was gone, Eric has successfully drugged Kyle's drink and the food was served. Eric was already eating. 

"Oh wow, how long has the food been here?" Kyle sat down and looked over his plate before digging in. 

"It just barely got here. Happy early birthday, Kyahl." Eric smiled, a fake smile as he stuffed his face with food. Kyle smiled back, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Heh, thank you, Eric." 

For the next twenty minutes, the two ate their food and drank their drinks. Everything was going smoothly until Kyle started complaining about becoming a bit drowsy. _So the drugs work.. excellent._ The empty plates were taken away by waiters and so were their empty cups. Eric got out his wallet to pay the bill and also to leave a tip. 

"Are you okay, Kyahl? Want me to take you home now?" Kyle nodded, his eyes dropped and barely open. Eric had to help Kyle walk to the car since he was too drowsy to even walk by himself. The close proximity to Kyle made the brunette begin to sweat a bit, but he didn't know why. Perhaps it was just hotter than normal? Almost as soon as Kyle hit the seat of the car, he had passed out. Just as Eric planned. Now all that needed to happen was to transport Kyle into the brunettes basement, and tie him up to a chair. 

The drive wasn't long and the drugs were doing their job to Kyle. He stayed completely passed out the entire ride to Eric's home. He even stayed this way while Eric picked up the lifeless body of the Jew and brought it inside to the basement. There, he propped the redhead onto a chair, grabbing rope out of a box and attempting to tie him to the chair. This was not an easy task, as Kyle's limp body made it difficult to tie things. 

Once the redhead was finally bonded to the chair, Eric decided it would be hilarious if he took of the hat that Kyle always wears, revealing his poofy, oddly good smelling as Eric found out, jewfro. It wasn't long after till the Jew woke up, dazzed and confused. The redheads expressions made the brunette giggle to himself. 

"E-Eric?.. Where am I?" Kyle, still dazzed, looked around. Trying to make sense of the situation and his surroundings. He noticed he couldn't move much, he was restrained. Rope tied him to a chair sat in the middle of Eric Cartman's basement. The realization of what had happened hit the redhead like a brick wall. 

"Eric! You fat bastard! Why the hell would you do this!?"

"Don't you see, Kyahl? You need to hit the grave just like the rest of your kind." Eric snickered, looking at Kyle with a wicked look in his eyes. 

"What the hell?! But why?! Do I really deserve that Eric, just because I'm a fucking Jew?!" Kyle struggled against the rope, his jewfro drooping over his face while sweat built up on his face from struggling. Eric opened his mouth to make some kind of smart remark, but looking at Kyle, hair drooping, slightly sweaty and bonded, it made Eric sweat himself. He suddenly felt at a loss for words, his cheeks changing to a hue of pink. He had to look away from the sight. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

The redhead was confused by the brunettes strange behavior. How he was sweating, turning pink and slightly shaking. He couldn't help but as the question.

"Are you okay, Eric? What happened to you being all tough and planning to kill me, huh?!"

"Shut up!" Eric looked over at Kyle. A tingle surged between his legs, and his pants felt a little tighter. "Maybe.. I won't kill you. Where's the fun in that if I can't mess with you anymore?" Kyle was confused, but obviously relieved that he wouldn't be killed. The longer Eric looked at Kyle, the redder his chubby face had got, the sweatier he got, the harder the bulge in his pants was. _Wait, bulge?!_ Eric and Kyle seemed to have thought the same thing, since they both glanced down at the brunette's growing bulge. 

"Eric.. are you?.."

"What? Hard? Maybe! I don't know!" The flustered teen crossed his arms, and glanced away from Kyle. 

"Dude.. this is really gay.." The redhead had a uncomfortable look on his face. Eric looked Kyle in the eyes. Making the redhead uncomfortable seemed amusing to him. The brunette approached the redhead, getting close. "Eric w-what the hell are you doing?!" The brunette seemed to look up and down Kyle's bonded body, as if checking him out. The larger boy began touching in all the wrong yet right places. Kyle's thighs, sides, crotch.. it all made Kyle have a blush he really didn't want to have. 

"I wanna have fun with you, Kyahl.." The redheads expression was that of a shocked one, his face turning darker shades of pink. 

"W-well I don't! S-stop!" Eric didn't stop, he didn't listen to Kyle pleads, but instead continued on with his dirty deed. His fingernails grazed over Kyle's inner thighs and met with his growing bugle that Kyle wished he didn't have. 

"You seem like you do, Kyahl. Why do you have this, hmm?" Eric gripped Kyle's erection from through his pants, making the redhead turn even redder. 

"It's not like I can help it, f-fatass!! I don't wanna be hard because of this!" Eric giggled. He sat down over Kyle's crotch, their bulges pressing together. Kyle opened his mouth to protest against this behavior, but the only thing that came out was a small moan when Eric began grinding his hips against Kyles, their erections getting hot and rubbing together through their pants. The whole situation was still a big mind blowing surprise for the both of them. 

"E-Eric I can't fucking believe you're doing this to me right now." Eric was still grinding at a slow pace, both of their breathing heavy. Though Kyle didn't want what was happening, he had learned to just deal with it, since if he didn't fuss too much, it'd be over sooner. The brunettes grinding finally picked up speed, and Kyle let out a small moan because of this. The sound only make Eric harder, and want more from Kyle. 

The brunette looked deep into the redheads eyes, licking his lips. He then leaned down, and pressed their lips together. Kyle's eyes were so wide, you'd think they'd pop out of his sockets. He squirmed and wiggled in protest of the long, deep kiss, but Eric held it. He had his fingers underneath Kyle's chin, holding his face up. The redhead stopped struggling after he felt Eric grind harder, pleasure was surging through their veins. His muscles relax, and decided to just let it all happen. 

He would have hated to admit it, but Kyle was starting to kind of like what was happening to him. Sure he still didn't like the fact that it was Eric Cartman, but it did feel good. And it didn't feel wrong, either. It, almost felt right for some reason, like he subconsciously wanted this to happen. Eric broke the kiss, looking into Kyle's eyes. Both of their eyes were heavy lidded and glossed over with lust. The grinding had also stopped. 

"Eric? Why'd you stop?"

"Oh, like it now, huh? See, I knew you'd open up and like it, heh, slutty Jew."

"Shut up! I just got used to it, that's all!" Eric got off of the redhead, and then he was on his knees. Green eyes looked at him in confusion. The brunette pressed his lips against the redheads bulge, kissing it passionately. This action made Kyle gasp. "E-Eric! What do you plan on doing now!?" The brunette smiled, unzipping Kyle's pants. 

"I'm gonna suck your dick, Kyahl~" Kyle's green eyes widened as he looked at the larger male lick up the length of Kyle's erection. The entire time the lick went on, hazel brown eyes stared into green eyes. "What, Kyahl? Am I not allowed to do this?" Eric smiled, chuckling to himself. 

"Well, no!! Um.. but you can do it.. I guess." Kyle hated what he just said, and looked away from the brunette. He knew this should never happen, but he couldn't help but want it deep down. The brunette pressed his lips against the tip of the redhead's dick, then pushed it into his mouth. His tongue hugged and played with the shaft, making Kyle gasp, thrusting his head gently backwards. The pleasure that surged through Kyle was intense. Eric began sucking hard on Kyle's 'kosher sausage', making the redhead moan and slightly squirm. The sight of Kyle like this sent shivers to Eric's cock. 

The brunette slurped at the redhead's dick, looking up and watching Kyle's reactions. His moans, twitching, and sexual grunts. It was all so hot to him, such a turn on to see Kyle like this. Eric slurped on the dick faster, and began rubbing at Kyle's body when his hands. This made the pleasure a lot more intense for Kyle, causing him to moan loudly, turning his head around frequently. Eric could tell the redhead was close to ejaculating when his moans became more frequent, and his twitches were more intense. 

Eric was desperate for Kyle's cum, and so he really tried to make him do so, by fondling his balls and sucking on Kyle's dick as hard as he could go. All of this made Kyle release one loud, long moan as he shot his seed into Eric's mouth. The redhead was left twitching and breathing heavily after. The brunette swallowed the load in his mouth. 

"Fuck E-Eric.. how were you so good at that?.." Eric smiled, and merely gave a shrug. Getting off of his knees, the brunette leaned closer to the redhead for a kiss, and the redhead willingly kissed back. 

"Oh, starting to participate, hmm?"

"I-I mean, I guess. I kinda have no other choice."

"Just admit that you like it, Kyahl!" Kyle's brow furrowed, looking up at the larger male. He made a frustrated sigh. 

"Okay, fine, Eric. You win. I do kinda like it. But at first I didn't!" Eric giggled, and knocked the chair over so Kyle's head was on the ground. Eric untied the redhead's legs so they could be spread and pushed towards Kyle's abdomen. "Eric, what are you doing now?!" Kyle's face was red as Eric removed both their pants and underwear. 

"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you, Kyahl~" 

"W-wait! C-can't you at least use lube? And, this chair is uncomfortable, may I be untied?" Eric eye's narrowed for a moment, looking at Kyle in suspicion. The brunette leaned in closer, inspecting the redhead's face. 

"You aren't gonna run away?" Kyle shook his head, being honest with Eric. After one more suspicious stare, Eric smiled. "Well okay then, I guess I can untie you." Soon, the redhead was free from the bonds. Like he promised, he didn't run away, and as Eric promised, he went to one of the far corners of the basement and grabbed a bottle of lube. 

Kyle was now laying in the ground, untied. He had some marks on his skin from the rope that was tied around him. Eric poured some of the lube over his two fingers, looking at the redhead with a smirk. The brunette pushed his lube covered fingers into the tight hole of the redhead, and coated the walls of Kyle's anus with lube. The feeling of it made the redhead moan and blush. He never would have thought he would like this, let alone have Eric Cartman's fingers in him of all people. 

"Heh, you like that, don't you, Kyahl?~" The redhead nodded, too choked back by his moans to speak as Eric pushed his fat fingers further into Kyle. "And I'm only using my fingers! Wait till you get my dick!" The brunette took his fingers out and coated his parts in some as well. Eric was on his knees, and he lifted the redhead's legs up and lifted his ass in the air towards the brunette's crotch. 

"Get ready, Kyahl. My cock's next stop is your cute tight little butthole." Eric giggled, slowly inserting his cock into Kyle, making the redhead gasp and moan as he stretched out to accommodate Eric's size. The brunette began thrusting slowly, making Kyle grip his own legs as he moaned out. Both of their breathing was heavy, and shaky from the pleasure and lust that filled then both. Eric's brown eyes were glossed over in lust, heavy lidded and watching Kyle moan and squirm from pleasure beneath him. 

The sex was slow and steady for a while, getting Kyle used to the girth of Eric's cock inside of his tight walls. Thanks to the lube, there was no pain at all for Kyle, just immense anal pleasure. The redhead's green glossed over eyes met with the glossed over brown gaze of the brunette. They locked on, looking at each other through lust filled eyes. Eric's thrusts began to finally speed up, becoming harder in the process as well. This made Kyle moan louder, his eyes closing tightly shut for a minute as he embraced the new speed and new level of pleasure that came with it. 

Eric leaned over, his hands landing at the sides of Kyle's head. Kyle's spine was at a curve so the brunette could still fuck him while being eye level with the redhead. Their hot breaths hit each other's faces, their noses almost pressing against one another. Eric kept the thrusting at a steady yet fast pace. The pleasure Kyle was getting in his anus was causing him to become erect again of course. The erection the redhead had got the brunette's attention, and, while still fucking the Jew, began to stroke his dick as well. This caused the redhead to moan and squirm underneath the bigger boy, the pleasure was intense. 

The room was hot, and the good feelings of sex filled their minds and bodies. Eric was lucky his mom was out of town that day. The thrusting was hard, and fast, steamy breaths and moans filled the room. The two were close already. Kyle didn't care anymore what would happen after this. Would they still be friends even? It wouldn't matter, at least not for now. Kyle was in the moment, they both were. Unaware of their surroundings thanks to the lust that had glazed over their eyes, blinding them from reality. All Eric could see was Kyle, looking hot with his messy Jewfro, slight drops of sweat going down his body, and full of lust. The same sight was for Kyle, but with Eric of course. 

Finally, they both reached release. Eric came into Kyle, filling him with the familiar warm, white thick liquid. Kyle's seed shot all over his own abdomen. The two were breathing heavily, close to one another. They looked each other in the eyes, then leaned in for a long, messy kiss. 

"E-Eric.." The brunette smiled upon hearing the redhead mutter his name in a husky, tired voice. "let's do this again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is just a porno XD hope ya'll enjoyed, this was fun to write. It was nice to sit back and write something different and not a part of In Love With A Jewboy for once. Even though the premise is the same, lol


End file.
